


Mateo needs help.

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Brothers, Family, Low Self Esteem, Other, Self Esteem Issues, mention of 9/11, mention of getting shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK grew up with an open door policy when any of his friends could come over and hangout or spend the night if needed. Living in Austin that hasn’t changed with all his friends on the crew.  Owen unofficially adopted Mateo into his family. Mateo is everyone’s little brotherCurrent chapter: Owen’s Chemo Treatment!
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Father and sons, Friends - Relationship, fire fam - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 30





	1. it's ok to ask for help.

TK was just about to set the table for dinner when he heard the doorbell go off when he walked to the door, looked through the peep hole and saw it was Mateo when TK opened the door “hey probie.” TK said as he looked at the younger man who looked like he was crying “sorry I’ll go.” Mateo said when Owen was standing behind his son “no, we never turn anyone away who needs help and you son look like you need help.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head as TK moved out of the way so Mateo could come in when Mateo just stood there “we’re about to have dinner if you are hungry you can join us, my dad made more than enough food for just the two of us.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when they sat down for dinner as TK watched his unofficially adopted little brother just sit there and push his food around when TK looked at his dad “so Mateo how are you doing?” Owen asked when he wasn’t on shift today with his kids “it was ok, not too bad, we didn’t lose anyone.” Mateo said when TK shook his head when he was trying to get Mateo to talk but Mateo wouldn’t budge when he was keeping his tears at bay as Owen wanted to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be just fine and he can tell him anything that is bugging him. 

After Mateo ate what Owen considers enough for him to be done TK did the dishes while Mateo sat on the couch as Owen handed him the remote and told him that he could watch anything he wanted to when he turned on “Family Guy.” As TK joined him as he handed Mateo a blanket as Mateo took it as TK smiled at him “we’re here for you whenever you want to talk or not, we’re not going to push you to talk.” TK said when Mateo shook his head as they watched TV. 

Mateo fell asleep on the couch when TK carefully laid him down and grabbed a pillow when he carefully placed it behind Mateo’s head as Owen smiled at him when TK was going to get the guest room ready before he helped Mateo to bed as it looked like Mateo just needed a good night of sleep. 

Just as TK was going to head upstairs he heard Mateo on the couch having a nightmare when TK and Owen rushes over to him when they waited till Mateo woke up as he opened his eyes when Mateo was so embarrassed that his boss and TK found out he has nightmares when TK sat down next to him as he rubbed Mateo’s back as he calmed him down while he handed Mateo one of his stim toys that he keeps in the house after he was diagnosed with high anxiety so they have many different locations that TK keeps some sensory toys that helps him calm down after an anxiety attack when Mateo was calming down as he was holding the fidget spinner in his hand “I’m sorry.” Mateo said as he looked at his feet “hey, there is nothing wrong with having nightmares. I know I had my fair share after 9/11 and TK had a lot after he was shot.” Owen said when TK shook his head he “yeah there is nothing wrong with needing help, I know I do and so does everyone who works in our line of work.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when he was crying as TK and Owen hugged him “I need help, but I’m so scared to ask for it.” Mateo said when Owen rubbed his back “it’s ok to ask for help, we don’t think it makes you weak if you ask for help.” Owen told Mateo when he shook his head “my parents do, they always told me to be strong and not show my emotions or people would think that they could take advantage of me.” Mateo said as Owen hugged him tighter “why don’t you and TK go to your apartment and grab a week's worth of clothes and you can stay here with us, I want to keep an eye on you because I care about your mental health.” Owen said when he has seem Mateo scared on the job especially after the tornado and during his test but this is a different kind of scared like when TK was a teen and was trying to figure himself and if he was truly gay out kind of scared when Owen loved him no matter what TK thinks. 

TK and Mateo returned an hour later when Mateo was truly tired as TK showed him when the guest room was and the bathroom so if he wanted to take a shower he could “I’ll be in my room right next to the guest room if you need anything and my dad is right across the hall and he doesn’t care if you wake him up in the middle of the night, he rather you wake him up instead of sitting in your own anxiety riddle mind.” TK said as Mateo told him thank you before he unloaded his bag when the bed room looked nice and the bed was soft. 

Owen came to check in on the boys when TK was talking to Carlos when he didn’t tell Carlos that they are housing Mateo for a week when it’s not his news to share as he smiled at him before he went to see Mateo laying in bed just looking at the ceiling “hey Mateo, how are you doing?” Owen asked when he was in the doorway “I’m ok, this bed is soft.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “yeah I like when everyone can have a nice spot to lie down after a long day of work or traveling, like TK said I’m right across the hallway if you need anything so please come and get me or TK if you need anything.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head as he was still holding the fidget spinner as he played with it “do you think that TK would mind if I kept this?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled at him “TK wouldn’t mind if you keep any of the fidget toys he has all around the house, he has more than enough to share.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when Owen hugged him and told him goodnight before he went to bed.

Mateo had another nightmare but he didn’t get help as he just sat there when he thought his boss and TK didn’t want to deal with him till he felt a hand on his shoulder when he looked at TK who sat next to him as he hugged him “Shh, it’s ok Taoe, I’m here.” TK said when he felt his little brother shaking when Owen walked in and sat on the other side of Mateo when he hugged him till he felt Mateo calming down “want me to stay in the room with you till you fall back asleep?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when TK helped him lie down as he waited till Mateo was asleep before he kissed his head and headed back to his room “I’ll talk to him in the morning about getting him in therapy as it did wonders for you and Judd.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he walked back into his room when his dad smiled at him when he said goodnight to him before Owen headed back to his room when he had a lot to do with the youngest member of his crew.


	2. Telling the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Owen tell the team about Mateo. after a shift filled with questionable looks and side conversations.

TK, Owen and Mateo came to the station together when everyone looked at them as they were used to TK and Owen riding in together but Mateo with them was very odd “don’t ask, we’ll tell everyone when it needs to be said.” TK told Judd who was going to open his mouth and ask when Judd shook his head as he went back to doing inventory as Mateo got changed “everyone is looking at me.” Mateo said when TK looked at him “don’t let them get to you, I already told Judd not to ask you any questions.” TK said when Mateo shook his head as TK handed him something which made Mateo smile at him “now you have one for your locker and one for home.” TK told Mateo when he shook his head when he spun the fidget spinner when he walked into the kitchen as Owen handed him a coffee and breakfast since Mateo wasn’t very hungry this morning as Mateo told him thank you when he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast while everyone looked at their captain who was being fatherly to their probie when TK stood on the coffee table and made a whistle sound which got everyone’s attention “everyone please leave Mateo alone, he’s going thru somethings that my dad and I are helping him with so please no side looks if you have any questions please ask my dad or I.” TK said when his dad smiled at him when he was proud of his son as he knew that TK wasn’t a huge fan of moving with him and starting over again but in the end TK was happier and had a family in and outside the job. 

Carlos came by when he was on parole as he made a stop to ask if TK is free for lunch as TK looked at Mateo when Owen told him to go as Mateo would be fine with the family while he goes to lunch with his boyfriend when TK grabbed his jacket and met Carlos by his cruiser “why does it feel like everyone is walking on eggshells around Mateo?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him when he didn’t want to tell Mateo’s news without his permission “the short answer is my dad and I are helping him with certain things and I don’t feel like giving the full details about what it is till I get Mateo’s permission.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he could respect his boyfriend’s answer when he trusted TK enough to know it’s nothing to worry about and TK would tell him if it was something that would cause harm to Mateo. 

TK returned to the station as he saw Mateo asleep on the couch when TK placed a blanket on the younger man as he saw that his dad placed a water bottle and a few snacks on the coffee table “how was he when I left?” TK asked his dad who smiled at him “good, he just fell asleep so I didn’t want to disturb him and everyone else is trying to keep from giving him odd looks or ask him any questions.” Owen told TK who went into a defensive mood before his dad calmed him down “go find something to do before I made you clean the toilets.” Owen said as TK shook his head when he hated being on bathroom cleaning duty so TK went to clean the rigs so he could be closer to Mateo if he woke up screaming and crying. 

TK was glad that he was nearby when Mateo woke up as he had another nightmares which scared everyone as they looked at him when TK did his best to shield his little brother as TK calmed him down while handing over the fidget spinner as Mateo started spinning it and heard the sound which calmed him down while TK rubbed his back “want to go talk in my dad’s office?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when they headed upstairs as Owen saw them coming up as he saw Mateo’s face “Taoe had another nightmares dad.” TK said as Owen shook his head “TK can you please close the door and come join us?” Owen asked when TK shook his head as there was a group of worried people outside the office door “give us five minutes and we’ll answer all your questions that you have.” TK said as he closed the door without waiting for people to answer when he walked back over to the chairs in front of his dad’s desk when Mateo was just sitting there holding his fidget spinner “Mateo,you know that we all care about you right?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head “of course cap, I know that.” Mateo said when he was trying to wipe his eyes when TK handed him a tissue as Mateo took it “I gave you some time last night before I wanted to discuss something with you.” Owen told the young man who looked scared like he was going to lose his job so Owen has to chose his next words carefully as TK rubbed Mateo’s back “what my dad is trying say and he’s trying his best to is he wants to get you in to see the department therapist, he’s very nice and is very willing to help anyone on the team. He helped Judd and he also helped me when we first moved here, he’s the one who recommended that I keep a few things in my car and work bag along with the rigs to help me calm down if I get overwhelmed after a call or I have an anxiety attack.” TK said when Owen shook his head when he smiled at his son “what if I’m not helpable?” Mateo asked when he was stiming with his leg “we’ll work together as a team and find someone who clicks with you, trust me not all therapists are willing to help make the situation better.” Owen said as he and TK had their fair share of crap therapist back in New York. 

Since it was a slow day Owen allowed Mateo to just hangout in his bunk as TK wanted to stay with him but he also needed to tell everyone what is going on “hey bro, can we tell everyone everything, Carlos only knows the very bare minimum I didn’t want to tell anyone your news unless I asked you first.” TK said when Mateo looked at TK “you can tell everyone,I trust everyone here.” Mateo said as TK smiled at him as he hugged his little brother “text me or my dad if you need anything.” TK said before he went to find his dad who was in the kitchen gathering everyone so they could tell what is going on with the younger members of the team “he said we can tell everything.” TK said when Owen shook his head as he got everyone’s attention “so as everyone had noticed that Mateo is a little off today.” Owen started as TK shook his head “what is going on with him cap?” Paul asked when Mateo is always so happy and willing to help “Mateo came to our house last night with tears in his eyes and he asked for help, so me and TK took him in and he’s staying with us so I can keep an eye on him.” Owen said when everyone looked at each other “what can we do to help him?” Marjan asked when she and Mateo are close friends “please stop giving him side looks and whispering about him, it makes him fell uncomfortable and he’s already stressed out enough.” TK said when everyone shook their heads “if he’s struggling with anything please ask him if he needs help or send him to TK or I, we want to help him not make him uncomfortable.” Owen said when Judd stood up “you got it cap, we’ll do our best to help Mateo out and keep everything at bay.” Judd said when TK smiled at him “ok get back to work.” Owen said as he dismissed everyone when everyone but his crew stayed when they were worried about Mateo “he’s fine guys, his parents are very mean to him but my dad and I including you guys are going to help him.” TK said when Owen shook his head “he has nightmares right?” Marjan asked when TK shook his head “yeah he doesn’t want to seem like a burden so please keep reminding him that we love him and are here for him and he can come to us.” Owen said as TK shook his head “I saw he has one of your spinner toys.” Judd told TK “yeah I gave him one of my fidget spinners and it seems to be helping him calm down faster.” TK said when his dad smiled at him “we might need a sensory space and bucket here also.” Owen told his son who smiled at him when TK made a small sensory space in his room and has a sensory bucket that he keeps under his bed which Carlos and his dad knows where it is so if TK is overstimulated to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some things that you would like to happen to Mateo! thank you!


	3. Brother I'll help you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tk and Mateo has some brotherly bonding while they go shopping for Mateo's sensory bucket! 
> 
> Mateo was having a great day but things took a turn for the worst when his parents show up.

Sensory shopping/ making a sensory bucket for Mateo 

Mateo was cleaning the rigs while wearing his AirPods as his therapist told him that it’s ok to listen to music while he works as long as he can still hear if the alarm goes off so he wears one in his ear and keeps on in the case as he’s getting better when he and TK on their day off went to Target and bought a few stimming toys that he can keep at work and in his room when TK even showed him how he made his sensory bucket along with a few other things that help him when he’s having a hard day at work “so I have a weighted blanket that I keep in my room on the end of my bed, they are kinda expensive so let this be my gift to you.” TK told Mateo when they looked at the blankets as Mateo shook his head as he picked a nice navy blue blanket that was 15 lbs as TK placed it in the cart “I have been looking up different types of stiming and I heard about oral stimming does that really work?” Mateo asked when TK smiled at him “for some people it does, others no, I never liked the idea of chewing on something to help me calm down but we could get you a chewie necklace and see if it would help you.” TK said as Mateo shook his head when they checked out as Mateo seemed happy to finally get the help he needed for his anxiety when his parents never took him to the doctors when he told them that he felt tired and would stress out over little things. 

Owen smiled when he walked in on the boys sitting on the couch watching TV while TK helped Mateo make his own sensory bucket as TK picked up a few more fidget spinner, some triangle twisters, and a few textured items like slime, something with bumps on it and sensory putty TK looked up as he smiled at his dad “you two having fun?” Owen asked when TK shook his head as his dad sat down next to Mateo “we went to Target and grabbed a few things that would be helpful for work and his room.” TK said when Owen smiled at his son “TK also got me a weight blanket.” Mateo told his captain who smiled at him “that’s good, I know that TK likes to have it on him when he’s overwhelmed he told me it’s like a warm hug.” Owen said as TK shook his head “I have been looking online for certain sensory things that people use to help them and TK said that we can get me a chewie necklace.” Mateo said when he was still unsure how his boss would react once he had a panic attack as he knew that Owen and TK along with the team cared about him. 

Owen could tell something was causing Mateo to change his expectation “what’s going on in your head?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head no “son, I know something is wrong so please tell me.” Owen said as Mateo shook his head when he looked at his boss and TK “what if.” Mateo started when Owen didn’t let him finish his thought “what if nothing, we love and care about you no matter what you go through.” Owen said when TK shook his head “yeah my dad is right, we care about you. We have always cared about you, you are the little brother I never had but always wanted.” TK told Mateo who smiled at TK when he hugged him. 

Mateo's good turned bad day!

Mateo was in the kitchen making some lunch when today was a great day for him as he felt calm and didn’t feel the need to carry around one of his fidget toys as TK smiled at him before he looked at his phone till he heard something outside when he went to investigate as he saw a couple that looked like his little brother “Taoe you expecting anyone?” TK asked when Mateo looked up “no, why is someone here for me?” Mateo asked when TK shook his head when he walked in as Mateo saw his parents when he stopped what he was doing as Paul and Judd was coming downstairs as Mateo was closing up “hey brother you good?” Judd asked when Mateo didn’t speak as he started breathing hard when TK ran over to his brother “stop with the dramatics you are not hurt this is fake!” Griffin told his son who wasn’t calming down “can you go get my dad and Michelle?” TK asked when Paul did as Judd stayed with TK and Mateo when Mateo’s parents were yelling at their son when Owen and Michelle walked in “can I help you?” Owen asked as TK was rubbing Mateo’s back “I just want to talk to my son but he went all coward on us again.” Kaley said when Owen and Michelle looked at them “excuse you? Your son went coward again? no your son is so strong and we have worked so hard to show him love and support that you two should have been showing and telling him from the get go!” Owen told the parents who were taken back as no one has ever stood up for their son “you can keep him! He’s no longer our son!” Griffin told Owen as Mateo heard this and started breathing heavily again when TK held him close to him while giving Mateo’s parents the death stare.

TK felt Mateo calming down enough to talk to him “hey buddy, is it ok if we go upstairs to lie down and Michelle can keep an eye on you?” TK asked when Mateo shook his he’s when Judd helped get Mateo upstairs when Michelle brought the portable oxygen tank and something to help Mateo calm down if needed as TK helped Mateo lie down on the bed when Judd helped get Mateo’s shoes off before he placed the blanket on Mateo when Michelle smiled at Mateo as she checked his vitals when his BP was a little high and his oxygen levels were low when Michelle places the oxygen mask on Mateo when TK turned it on “how much Chelle?” TK asked when Michelle looked at TK “start him off on 50 cc’s.” Michelle told TK who shook his head “we’ll take care of you brother.” Judd told Mateo when Owen ran upstairs “are they gone?” TK asked when Owen shook his head before he looked at his youngest son “is he going to be ok?” Owen asked when Michelle looked at him with a smile “he’ll be fine, just give him a few hours and he can come off the oxygen.” Michelle said as she placed a hand on Mateo’s shoulder who looked like he was going to fall asleep “take a nap bud, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head before he closed his eyes. 

Few hours later 

Mateo woke up when he saw TK sitting on his own bed when he was on his phone as TK heard noise when he smiled at his little brother “hey, you're awake!” TK told Mateo when he walked over to Mateo and sat down on the bed as Mateo took the oxygen mask off when TK checked Mateo’s vitals as Mateo was better when TK turned the oxygen off before he packed it up and placed it off to the side “how are you doing?” TK asked when Mateo didn’t say anything “are they gone? I don’t remember much beside them coming in.” Mateo said when TK shook his head “yeah you had a very big panic attack so me and Judd helped you upstairs and my dad told them off.” TK said when Mateo shook his head “sorry. I didn’t know they would drop off, they were not a huge fan of me being a firefighter and they were not a great fan of me having anxiety or what they call it ‘being a spas.’ I never knew I needed help till I came to your house and you and your dad helped me out.” Mateo said when TK shook his head when he hugged Mateo “never ever say sorry for something that you can’t control. Having mental health issues is ok and we are all working together to help make you feel comfortable enough that you can come get one of us when you are having a hard day.” TK said as he remembered what his dad told him when he had his first panic attack when he was 12 years old. 

Owen was going to check on Mateo when he saw his son holding him in his arms when he smiled at his sons “hey boys how are we doing?” Owen asked when the boys looked up “better, sorry that you had to deal with my parents.” Mateo said when Owen walked over to Mateo when he hugged him “they may have raised you but they don’t know how special you are Mateo they said some harsh things to you so I kicked them out and told them to never come back back or I will call Carlos and have them arrested for trespassing.” Owen said when Mateo had tears in his eyes “thank you Owen, you didn’t have to do that for me.” Mateo said when Owen wiped Mateo’s tears away “I did because I care about you and I will never ever let anyone hurt you for how you are feeling.” Owen said as TK shook his head when they headed downstairs when TK brought along the oxygen tank as he returned it to Michelle who thanked him before she checked on Mateo who was sitting on the couch watching TV when Owen got Mateo a water bottle “are you hungry or you good?” Owen asked when he started to know what Mateo likes to eat when he keeps a stock of his snacks in the pantry at the station and at home “I’m good thank you Owen.” Mateo said when he didn’t eat much today besides his breakfast that Owen made him and he was going to eat lunch but everything fell apart “you didn’t eat lunch so how about a little something so you don’t get sick.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head as Owen handed him a small snack size bag of chips when Mateo said thank you. 

When they got home Mateo was asleep so TK carefully carried him inside not wanting to wake up his brother when TK placed Mateo on the couch before he placed a blanket on him before he helped his dad make dinner. “Mateo has a shift tomorrow and we both have the day off.” Owen said when TK shook his head when his dad planned their schedule so one of them was always with Mateo at work just in case he has a panic attack so they can help him “he’ll be fine right?” TK asked when Owen shook his head, always trying to be positive with his son “I’ll send a massive text out to the group chat so they know what to look for.” Owen said when TK looked at him “dad. I know that you are trying to help Mateo but don’t make him feel uncomfortable so maybe tell a few people that can keep an eye on him but do it low key so Mateo doesn’t know so kind of like a spy on the inside.” TK told his dad who smiled at him “Hamilton refrain again?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when his dad said ok as he only told Judd and Michelle who told him that they will keep an eye on the young man at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mateo practically moved in with Owen and TK and he’s much happier than he was before 
> 
> I'm not a medical expert I just spend a lot of time in the hospital with a heart condition so please don't come at me about the oxygen thing, I looked on the internet and it never said how much to give a person when they are having a panic attack. 
> 
> I had a family member who would make fun of my anxiety and call me a spas so that is where that line came from. 
> 
> Marjan wasn't on shift today or she would kicked Mateo's parents ass!!
> 
> Thank you @LuckyDuck for this idea!


	4. Mateo’s Panic attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo woke up very stressed when it didn't help that TK and Owen wasn't working with him today but luckily he has his crew to lean on when he has a bad day! 
> 
> Protective Marjan!

TK dropped Mateo off at the station when he was going to pick up some coffee and breakfast to drop off to Carlos who is working today and will come over after he is done with his shift “text me or dad of you need anything.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when TK pulled up as Mateo smiled at his brother when he grabbed his work bag told TK bye before he got out of the car and headed inside as TK watched him walk in before he drove off and headed to the local coffee shop when he picked up enough coffee and pastries for Owen, Carlos and himself. 

Marjan was watching Mateo when he walked in as he looked very tense “hey what’s wrong?” Marjan asked when Mateo looked at her “nothing I’m fine.” Mateo told Marjan with a forced smile which she could see right through as Judd was watching them with a close eye “we’re here for you probie if you ever want to talk.” Marjan told Mateo who shook his head “I know and thank you.” Mateo said as he walked off to get changed into his uniform “what did I miss yesterday, he’s not himself.” Marjan said when Judd looked at her “he had a rough day so cap asked a few of us to keep an eye on him.” Judd told Marjan “what happened?” Marjan asked when Paul walked in “his parents stopped by and shook him up to have a full blown panic attack.” Paul said when Marjan looked at him “how bad?” Marjan asked when she was worried about her friend and little brother when she was about to go into protective sister mode “took a 2 hour nap with an oxygen mask bad.” Judd told Marjan who was clenching her fists when Mateo walked in all fidgety so she relished her firsts so Mateo wasn’t scared of her “it’s ok brother, why don’t you go get one of your fidget toys out and place it on the table and I’ll keep one on hand just in case you need it.” Judd said when Mateo shook his head when he handed a fidget spinner over to Judd while he was holding a triangle twister “did cap make you something to eat before you got to work?” Paul asked when Mateo said no “I’ll make you some eggs or something that you want.” Paul said as Mateo shook his head as he sat down when he was playing with his triangle twister as Marjan handed him a cup of coffee when Mateo said thank you as he drank it when Paul placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him as Mateo told him thank you as he ate his breakfast. 

All morning long Mateo kept himself busy with work as his mind was rushing when he was tapping his fingers against his leg as everyone was looking at him till Judd told them to stop as he remembered what TK and Owen told them about making Mateo feel like he is having a spotlight on him as if he’s going to having a panic attack when Mateo shook his head when they got a call about a car accident with a whole family involved as Mateo got into the rig as Paul smiled at him before he buckled up as Judd gave orders about the call “Mateo you stay with Paul or Marjan I don’t want you to be alone ok?” Judd asked when Mateo shook his head when they pulled up to the accident when they saw Carlos and Michelle with her team as everyone went to their positions as Judd talked to Carlos who shook his head when they went off in their own direction when they helped the family. Mateo was sitting in the rig on the way back when the accident was bad the mom didn’t make it and the dad was in critical condition so the kids were going into the foster care system after they get out of the hospital for minor injuries till their dad was better “you good kid?” Paul asked when Mateo shook his head as he was tapping his leg again when Judd handed over the fidget spinner as Mateo took it when he watched it as Mateo felt calmer for a moment till they got back to the station when Mateo got out and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat when Judd was doing inventory “probie go rest in your bunk, that was a rough call for everyone.” Judd said when Mateo shook his head when he went to get a snack before he headed upstairs and rested while TK and Owen texted him to see how he’s doing as Mateo ignored them when he curled up into a ball and just lied there holding his phone as he felt it buzzing when he saw it was Owen calling him as he ignored it when TK called him as he ignored him also “Kid please talk to someone, everyone is worried about you.” Paul said when Mateo looked at him “I’m not going to break Paul.” Mateo said with a shaky voice when Paul sat next to him on the bed “I’m not saying that you are but please stop ignoring everyone, Owen and TK are worried about you.” Paul said when Mateo shook his head as he called his boss back and talked to him when Mateo told him about the call when he was crying as Owen got him to calm down as Mateo did as Paul rubbed his back while he talked to Owen as they said goodbye when Mateo took a nap as he was tired. 

Mateo woke up soaking wet as he felt his heart which was beating fast when he was shaking when he was trying not to scream as Marjan was in the bunk room as she watched Mateo when she walked over to him “shh, it’s ok just breathe it was a nightmare, you are safe Mateo.” Marjan said when Mateo shook his head when he was still breathing hard “in and out buddy, in and out.” Marjan said when she rubbed Mateo’s back when Mateo felt like he couldn’t breathe as Marjan sent a group text out when Michelle came in with the oxygen tank “Mateo, sweetie can you focus on my voice?” Michelle asked when she was checking vitals when Mateo was calming down when Michelle handed the mask over when Marjan help hold it up to Mateo’s face when Mateo was breathing hard still but not as bad as before with tears running down his face “shh,your ok, in and out.” Michelle said as Mateo shook his head when he felt calmer “what time does he get off?” Michelle asked when Marjan looked at the schedule in the bunk room “he’s working 9-4:30.” Marjan said when it was 2:45 “do you want me to call Owen or TK to come and get you or do you want to stay and finish your shift?” Michelle asked when Mateo looked at her “stay.” Mateo said as he didn’t want to go home when he thought he would be a failure if he goes home early. 

Michelle was texting Owen to see what he wanted to do about Mateo when Mateo was still stressed out so Michelle just told him to just hangout in his bed when Marjan stayed with him.

Owen said that he'd come and get Mateo when he wanted him at the house where he could keep an eye on him. “Owen is going to take Mateo home, we both agreed that he needed to go home where he can rest in a calming space and he’s been on edge all day.” Michelle told the crew when Mateo was upstairs in the bunk room with Marjan. Owen came by when he was looking for his younger son as he looked on the couch where Mateo normally hangs out where it's where everyone can see him if he needs help “Mateo is upstairs in his bed with Marjan, she knows that Mateo is going home.” Michelle told Owen who shook his head as he rushed upstairs and saw Mateo resting with Marjan’s arm around Mateo’s shoulder “hey cap.” Marjan said when she looked up “what are you doing here?” Mateo asked when it wasn’t time for him to go home “you are coming home, you are stressed out and you had a nightmare and panic attack.” Owen said as Mateo shook his head “I didn’t want you to think that I was a failure when I couldn’t finish my shift.” Mateo told Owen “I don’t think you are a failure Mateo, I wish that you called me after you started feeling bad.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when he let Owen help him get him bag packed and shoes on. 

When they got back to the house Mateo was looking out the window when the car ride was quiet as Mateo was worried that Owen was still mad at him “want me to make you something to eat?” Owen asked when Mateo told him no thank you when he just wanted to go lie down in his bed and watch TV “ok, TK is out and running some errands then he’ll be home.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when they headed inside when Owen knew that he should have kept Mateo at the house but he didn’t want to seem like he was overstepping as he’s still trying to find the fine line between being a captain and a father for Mateo when he already knows how around his own son but Mateo still needs to be shown love and support. 

TK came home when he saw his brother's work bag on the floor near the shoe bench “I was going to pick up Taoe but I see that you beat me to it.” TK told his dad who shook his head “he’s been on edge all day to the point that he took a nap had a nightmare and then a panic attack it's like the universe is out to get him." Owen told TK who shook his head "Judd and Michelle sent him home.” Owen told his son who shook his head “I’m going to go check on him.” TK said when he went upstairs to his brother’s room when he saw Mateo just laying in his bed starting at the TV with no emotion on his face “hey Taoe, how was work?” TK asked when Mateo looked at him “we had a bad accident today, mom lost her life, dad is in the hospital and the kids are in the foster care system till their dad is recovered enough to take care of them.” Mateo said when he was sad “do you want to talk about it?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head no when TK knew a little bits and pieces of Mateo’s past when he did a short stent in the foster care system when his parents where being investigated for child neglect but nothing came of it. Mateo was in a lot of different homes somewhere good and a few were bad as Mateo was very guarded when he first joined the 126 till he slowly started letting his guard down and letting his crew in and he made a family of his own with people who cares about him.

TK and Mateo just hung out in Mateo’s room when they watched TV and had snacks as Mateo was better when he didn’t seem as anxious as before when Owen checked on them as he smiled as he saw Mateo asleep with his head on TK’s shoulder “he must of worn himself out, Judd told me that the crash was bad and the kids are going to spend some time in the foster care system.” Owen said when TK shook his head as he rubbed Mateo’s hair “yeah, he did a few months in the system as a kid and I think it triggered him.” TK told his dad who shook his head “yeah, things like that can cause a huge problem, how many homes was he in?” Owen asked when TK looked at Mateo “to many.” TK said when his dad shook his head “we have a lot of work to show him but he’ll be better. It will take a while but he will understand that we love him.” Owen said as TK shook his head as Mateo moved a little bit as TK kissed his forehead "we love you Mateo, don't ever forget that." TK told Mateo when Owen smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since we don't know much about Mateo's background I figured being a dreamer he spent some time in the foster care system during his youth. 
> 
> thank you @Ocean for giving me the idea for this chapter!


	5. Therapy day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo goes to therapy. 
> 
> Owen gets Mateo a few new friends to help him. 
> 
> I needed a happy Mateo chapter.

Mateo had therapy today when Owen took him and normally waited in the waiting room just in case Mateo needed anything. “Owen, will you stay with me? I know that you normally just sit in the waiting room but can you please just come in and sit with me and help me just in case I need help?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled at Mateo and shook his head “oh course buddy, I’ll help you as little or as much as you need.” Owen said as Mateo shook his head when they arrived at the therapy office as Mateo looked scared “you had a lot going on this week so it’s ok to feel anxious about telling your therapist.” Owen told Mateo who shook his head as he checked in “have a seat honey, Dr.Chase will be right with you.” Jamie said when Mateo told her thank you before he sat down next to Owen who rubbed his back “do you have anything to help you if you get overwhelmed?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head when he patted his pants pocket when he was carrying a fidget spinner and a worm toy that Mateo likes to hold and wrap around his finger. 

Dr. Chase walked into the waiting room when he smiled at Mateo “are you ready to start your session?” Chase asked when Mateo shook his head when he got up as Owen followed “I hope it’s ok, Mateo asked me to join him today, he’s had a few bad days and needs extra support.” Owen told Chase who smiled at him “I can understand, I work with kids to adults.” Chase told Owen when they arrived in the office as Mateo sat down on the couch when Owen sat next to him when Mateo didn’t look up as Chase watched him “want to tell me what happened this week?” Chase asked when Mateo looked up “my.......parents........stopped.......by and they said something hard to me but I don’t remember what they said.” Mateo said as Owen shook his head when he didn’t want Mateo to stress out “what did they tell you?” Chase asked when Mateo shrugged as he looked at Owen “his parents basically disowned him so I took him in even though he has been living with me and TK for a few weeks.” Owen said when Chase took notes “how do you like living with your captain and TK?” Chase asked “good, they are showing me support and love along with the crew.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him as he felt better about his decision to move Mateo into his house “how was work?” Chase asked when Mateo looked at him as he shook his head no when he didn’t want to talk about the crash or the kids going into the foster care system as he still has nightmares about his time with his second foster parents when they were the worst as he only spend a few weeks with them as he learn to hide the bruises and cuts that his foster dad gave him as he was beating him with his belt “Teao it’s ok, we don’t have to talk about it we can talk about something else.” Chase told Mateo who shook his head when he pulled out his fidget spinner “want to take a break or are you good?” Chase asked when Mateo gave him a thumbs up as Owen rubbed his back and head. 

After Mateo’s session Owen took him to get some lunch when Mateo was quiet on the way home as Owen rubbed his hair “you did very good today with talking with Dr.Chase.” Owen told Mateo who looked at him “I didn’t tell him about work.” Mateo said when Owen looked at him “we still have time buddy, you did talk about your family and how they made you feel when they dropped by.” Owen said when Mateo didn’t look at him “want some junk food I always got TK something after his hard sessions.” Owen told Mateo who shook his head when Owen drove to McDonald’s when he looked at his son “what do you want to eat?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at the menu “burger meal please.” Mateo told Owen who shook his “what do you want to drink?” Owen asked when Mateo said “coke please.” Mateo said when Owen told him ok when he rubbed Mateo’s hair when he ordered as Mateo was pulling money out as Owen didn’t take it “let me pay.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head as he put his money away “why are some people very nice and proud of me but others think I’m a failure?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at him “I don’t know buddy, it’s just how people are, I know what this is about so don’t think about it ok?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head when Owen handed the food over when Meteo said thank you before they headed to the house. 

Mateo gets some pets 

Few days later 

Mateo ate his lunch while watching Netflix’s as Owen watched him while he was texting TK to see if he could run to the pet store and pick up a few things on the way home as Owen knew that Mateo is a huge animal lover when anytime they are on call and there is an animal Mateo is drawn to them just like him son when Owen was looking up animal therapy as they were going to buy Mateo his own pet when Owen talked to Mateo’s therapist about what kind of pet he should get Mateo “guinea pig, rabbit, dogs and cats are great candidates.” Chase told Owen who shook his head when he did his research and sent TK a list of things he needs to pick up as he’ll pay TK back. 

Mateo was too much into his show to notice that TK made it home with a bunch of bags when Owen helped TK carrying everything upstairs to Mateo’s room when they set up the tank with bedding, toys,a hide a food bowl and water bottle.TK went to his car and grabbed the box of guinea pigs. TK walked inside when he was holding the box as he smiled at his little brother “hey Teao we have something for you.” TK told Mateo who sat up when TK handed the box over when Mateo looked at his captain and TK who smiled at him when Mateo opened the box and saw his new pets a brown and white guinea pig and a black and brown guinea pig “wow! They are mine?” Mateo asked when TK and Owen shook their heads “yeah buddy, they are your new therapy pets or emotional support animals.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when he smiled at his new pets “why don’t you two go put them upstairs in their tank so they can adjust to their new home.” Owen told his boys when they rushed upstairs when TK walked into Mateo’s room and placed the piggies in the tank before they washed their hands and headed back downstairs. 

After dinner Carlos came over to hangout with TK and Mateo when they were playing TK’s PlayStation while Owen was in his office working on some paperwork “what is that noise?” Carlos asks when TK and Mateo looked at him when they put their controllers down and walked into Mateo’s room when Carlos saw the genuine pigs “those are new, how long have you had them?” Carlos asked when Mateo looked happy “just today,my dad did a lot of research on service animals and he sent me a list of things we need for the piggies.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when they all sat on Mateo’s bed and watched the new pets “can you hold them just yet or are you giving them time to get comfortable?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “we’re giving them a day or so to get used to their new surroundings before we bond with them.” TK said as Mateo shook his head “why don’t you go downstairs and get some veggies and a banana for them to eat, not too much they are still adjusting to their new home so we don’t want to scare them.” TK told Mateo who shook his head when he headed to the kitchen and grabbed some lettuce and a part of a banana before he headed back to his room when he walked over to the tank and opened the lid when he carefully placed the food inside the food bowl before he closed the lid before he joined TK and Carlos back on the bed. 

Few weeks later 

Mateo was holding both his guinea pigs on his chest when they were so sweet to him as Mateo did so much research on how to bond with his new pets and what he needs when he even named the brown and white one “Dana'' and the black and brown one “Brenna”. TK knocked on Mateo’s room when he smiled at his little brother who looked at him “how are the piggies doing?” TK asked when Mateo smiled at him when he picked up Brenna when he handed her over to TK who took the guinea pig as he held her close to his chest when he petted her “good, they are getting used to me and I’m getting used to their noises.” Mateo said as TK shook his head as he sat down next to Mateo as Judd helped build a tank holder so they could put the tank against the wall away from the TV and not on the dresser. 

Mateo put his new pets on the floor so they could run around when Mateo sat on the floor as he talked to his new pets while TK sat with Mateo on the floor and smiled at the new pets when Mateo seemed much happier the last few weeks as his anxiety seemed less and Mateo hasn’t had a panic attack in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to ideas for chapters! thank you for everyone's support!


	6. Someone is picking on Mateo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger firefighter comes to help the 126 when one of the members is on vacation. This certain firefighter has a past with Mateo which makes him feel uncomfortable but Mateo doesn’t tell anyone till it’s to late and things come out about Mateo. 
> 
> Protective fire fam in this chapter!
> 
> Soft Paul in this chapter also! 
> 
> Big brother TK .
> 
> Big sister Marjan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update this story, I just started back to my college classes and they are all online so I might not post as much as I have in the past so please bear with me.

Mateo was just sitting on the couch in the station when Judd and Paul walked over to him as they sat on either side of Mateo “hey probie.” Judd said when Mateo looked up when he smiled “hey Judd, Paul what’s up?” Mateo asked “we’re going to have someone come from station 221 to help us out for a week since Max is on his honeymoon.” Judd said when Mateo shook his head when he’s always ok with another station when needed. 

Mateo wasn’t ok when he saw who it was but he kept his mouth shut as he didn’t want to cause any problems as this person is only going to be here for a week and he’s not working many days this week because of his therapy schedule and he had some extra time off that Owen worked into the schedule so he can have some time off between swifts “hey everybody can we please give a nice warm welcome to our newest firefighter for the week firefighter Lou.” Owen said as everyone told Lou welcome as Lou looked right at Mateo when he smiled at him as Mateo played it off cool but in the inside he was stressed out and really wanted to go home and play with his new pets who seems to help him calm down whenever he’s having a stressful day. 

Lou was trying to get under Mateo’s skin the whole day when Mateo looked at him as he ignored him since Mateo has been working on some coping skills when someone is being mean to him or said something to Mateo “Mateo you good?” Judd asked when Mateo shook his head when he smiled at Judd but Judd could see right through the smile so Judd went to go talk to Owen who was in his office when Judd knocked on the door when Owen told him to come in “hey cap have you noticed that Mateo is not acting himself today?” Judd asked when Owen looked at his youngest son who was cleaning the rigs when Lou was very close to Mateo “yeah ever since Lou walked in this morning he’s been a little off.” Owen said when Judd shook his head “he’s putting on a good face for us but I can see right through his smile.” Judd told his captain. 

Judd and Owen rushed downstairs after they heard a noise and saw Mateo on the floor with Lou standing over Mateo “you will never amount to anything! Your parents should have left you behind when they moved away!” Lou said when Judd pulled Lou off Mateo who looked scared when Owen helped him work through his breathing exercises “Mateo, you need to breathe buddy.” Owen said when Mateo was trying as TK and Paul walked in as they looked at Mateo and Lou “he’s never going to be anything! His parents were wrong for having him!” Lou told the crew when TK walked over to Lou “why do you say that!?” TK asked when Lou laughed at the crew “he’s my cousin, his parents never wanted him. Come on look at Mateo he’s not the brightest star in the world but does he try his best to pretend he is.” Lou said. 

Paul looked at him “you don’t know anything about your cousin, he’s stronger than you will ever know!” Paul said when he walked over to Mateo when he helped Mateo up and hugged him when Paul felt tears on his shirt “shh, it’s ok Taeo, let’s go somewhere else.” Paul said when he took Mateo to the loft when they sat on the couch and Paul was holding Mateo near him when he felt Mateo calming down “he’s right you know, I’m going to be nothing I don’t care what anyone else says. My cousin is right!” Mateo told Paul who looked at him “no, you are something you are my little brother, you are everyone’s little brother and cap thinks of you as a son.” Paul said as Mateo looked at him “lies.” Mateo told his friend when Owen and TK rushes upstairs “he’s not going to come back, I already asked for someone else to come and help us for the rest of the week.” Owen said when Mateo looked at him “you are going to go home take a nap I already sent for two extra people to come in today and cover for you and TK. After your nap you can go play with your pets and I’ll make your favorite dinner tonight when I get home.” Owen said as Mateo shook his head when TK smiled at Mateo “come on, why don’t we get in our comfy clothes and watch movies on the couch while eating junk food?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when they headed to TK’s car “take care of him, he’s in a fragical state.” Owen told his son when TK shook his head “I’ll take care of Mateo.” TK told his dad before he placed a hand on his little brother’s head when he copied what his dad did when he was stuck in his mind when TK rubbed Mateo’s hair. 

TK looked at Mateo when they got home when he called in backup when Marjan was off today but she said that she’ll be right over as TK thanked her as TK bumped Mateo’s shoulder “come on let’s go inside and get changed.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when they headed inside and headed to their rooms when TK put on a hoodie and some sleep pants when Mateo walked out in some oversized sweater and sleep pants when TK smiled at Mateo before they headed to the couch as TK turned on Netflix’s as TK grabbed a blanket and wrapped Mateo in it as TK put on some background noise before TK got them some snacks and drinks. 

Marjan came over when she let herself in as she knew where the spare key was kept when TK smiled at her before he pointed to Mateo who’s head was in his lap when TK kept a hand on his hair “Taeo someone is here to see you.” TK said when Mateo looked at Marjan when she smiled at Mateo who was trying to hide away from Marjan “she’s going to think I’m weak.” Mateo told TK when a Marjan sat on the coffee table and looked at Mateo “no I won’t, I don’t think you're weak, I think that you are strong when you did your best to make sure that your cousin felt at home even when he was being an ass to you.” Marjan said while TK shook his head “yeah, we knew that you where off today but we didn’t know why so maybe next time you tell us so we can help you deal with the situation?” TK asked when Mateo looked at him when he thought TK was mad at him as Mateo was crying which threw Marjan and TK off “hey, what’s wrong?” TK asked when he held his brother in his lap so Marjan could sit on the couch as she rubbed his back “you are mad that I didn’t tell you or Owen first hand!” Mateo cried as TK looked at Marjan “no I’m now buddy, we just want everyone to feel comfortable when they are working at the station so can you please tell someone if something or someone is bothering you?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when he felt tired as TK did his best to help Mateo calm down and fall asleep but TK didn’t take Mateo to his room. TK carefully placed Mateo on the couch with the blanket on him as TK kissed his head before he joined Marjan on the couch when they did their best to keep an eye on Mateo but also watch the show which was kinda hard since TK felt bad for what Mateo told him.


	7. Mateo opens up about his past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo tells TK and Marjan about his time before and after he was in foster care. 
> 
> TK, Carlos, and Marjan has a sleepover after TK tells them what happened to Mateo. 
> 
> TK and Mateo has a chill day when Owen gives them the day off from work.

After Mateo woke up from his nap he looked at Marjan and TK who smiled at him “how was your nap?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head before he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders “don’t shy away from us buddy.” TK said when Marjan shook her head when she was eating some of the snacks that were out on the table “I think I’m ready to open up about my past.” Mateo said when Marjan shook her head when TK sat next to his little brother “you don’t have to buddy we are here for you when you are ready to tell us.” TK said when Mateo was leading again TK when TK kissed the top of his head “you all know that I was 2 when my family moved from Mexico but once we got here my parents changed.” Mateo said when TK and Marjan where both sitting on the couch making a hug sandwich with Mateo in the middle when Mateo continued with his story “my older brother and sister did their best to shield me from all the trauma but it wasn’t enough when my dad would find a way to get me alone when he would hit me and make me feel worthless, my siblings don’t know any of this all they knew was that I was a very quiet person growing up.” Mateo said as TK and Marjan hugged Mateo who was crying “shh your ok Mateo, no one is ever going to hurt you like that anymore.” TK told his little brother when Mateo placed his face into his hoodie when TK let Mateo cry when TK didn’t know what to do when Owen always knew what to do when TK was having a hard day “can you please get my phone and water bottle?” TK asked Marjan who shook her head when she got everything TK asked for when TK called his dad and told him everything that Mateo told them as Mateo was calming down. Owen wanted to leave and come home but they are already down a few of the crew members so Owen needed to stay and he trust TK to help Mateo till he could get home. 

“What happened when you got into foster care?” TK asked when Mateo looked at him “the first home was good, I only stayed there for a few days till they moved me to another house and that house was very bad, the dad would hit me any chance he got and he tough me how to cover up the cuts and bruises so no one would ask any questions but I couldn’t hid the limp I got after a very bad beating so my teacher called CPS and they got me out of that home but after that I was scared so I didn’t let anybody else get close to me not even my parents when I was placed back into the house and my dad continued his ways so I just kept to myself till I joined the 126 and found a family.” Mateo told TK who shook his head. 

Owen came home when he saw his kids all sitting on the couch watching a movie when Mateo was curled into TK’s side while Carlos and Marjan were on the other side as close as they could be without making Mateo feel claustrophobic “hey guys.” Owen said when everyone looked at him “hey dad.” TK said when Owen walked over and kissed his boys heads “how was the rest of the afternoon?” Owen asked when he sat on the other couch “tiresome.” Mateo said when he explained what he told TK, Marjan and Carlos with tears in his eyes when Owen got up and headed over to his youngest son when Carlos and Marjan moved to the other couch so Owen could comfort Mateo. 

TK let his friends spend the night when they camped out in the living room when TK got all the pillows and blankets out from the upstairs hall closet when Owen helped set up an air mattress when Mateo slept on the couch when Marjan slept on the other couch when TK and Carlos shared an air mattress “come wake me up if anyone needs anything.” Owen told the kids who shook their heads when Owen went upstairs to his room and got settled into bed. 

Mateo had a hard night of sleep when TK pulled him onto the air mattress with Mateo in between Carlos and TK “you are safe Mateo, no one can hurt you.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when he went back to sleep. Owen came downstairs when he saw everyone was still asleep when he made coffee for everyone as the kids slowly started waking up as TK was still holding Mateo in his arms “he had a hard night of sleep so TK placed Mateo in between us so he could sleep.” Carlos told Owen when he was sitting at the counter drinking his coffee when Marjan was walking over to them and sat down next to Carlos when Owen went to go wake up his boys “hey TK and Mateo it’s time to wake up and eat something.” Owen said when TK opened his eyes and carefully got up and lightly shook Mateo who stretched his arms before he got up and went to the counter and sat down when Owen got them coffee “who wants eggs and toast?” Owen asks when he is going to make breakfast for everyone “yes please cap.” Marjan said when she smiled at her captain when Owen made enough eggs and toast “Mateo you don’t have work today so you and TK get to hangout at the house while I also made you an appointment with your therapist for later on this week so you can talk to him.” Owen told Mateo who shook his head when he felt better when Owen took care of him without Mateo even asking. 

TK and Mateo sat on the couch when Carlos left for work after he ate his breakfast “I’ll see you later tonight tiger.” Carlos said when he kissed TK when he TK smiled at his boyfriend “love you baby, be safe ok?” TK told Carlos who shook his head when Marjan was getting ready for her shift when she left after saying bye to the boys when she kissed both their heads before she left the house. 

Owen took one last look at his boys when he left for work “call me if you guys need anything and I’ll try to come home or send someone over.” Owen said when Mateo and TK shook their heads “I’ll try to get Mateo to go with me on a walk today so we’re not stuck inside all day.” TK told his dad when Mateo’s head was in TK’s lap when TK rubbed his hair “love you boys so much.” Owen said when he said goodbye to his sons before he left for work. 

Halfway through the day 

TK and Mateo went on a walk around the neighborhood when they ended up at a local park when they sat down at a bench and just hung out when they watched the dogs playing at the dog park which made Mateo smile. After they were done at the park TK and Mateo headed back to the house when TK got his keys to his car and took Mateo to the store so they could get what they needed for dinner. TK grabbed a cart when he looked at the list on his phone when Mateo just followed along when he grabbed what TK told him what they needed before they checked out when TK took Mateo to get some lunch also before they headed to the house and put all the food away before they headed to the couch and watched some Netflix’s while they ate their food. 

Owen came home when he saw his kids all hanging out with dinner on the stove “hey dad.” TK said when Mateo looked up and waved “hey boys how was your day?” Owen asked when TK told him good “we had a chill morning then we went on a walk, then went to the store and got everything for dinner before we headed to McDonald’s and got some lunch before we came home and just hung out before I made dinner and we waited for you to come home.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when they had dinner before they watched a movie before they headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @dolphin for giving me the idea!


	8. Mateo breaks his arm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Mateo breaks his arm and doesn’t tell anyone till he’s at the hospital and someone from the team sees him. 
> 
> Owen ‘grounds’ Mateo after he finds out what happens when Owen wanted Mateo to come to the team when he needs help so he’s not alone.
> 
> Protective Carlos  
> Worried Owen and TK  
> Papa Owen!  
> Big brother TK.

Mateo had the day off while Owen and TK went to work so Mateo decided that he would get some things done that he was putting off like setting up a bigger enclosure for his piggies so he went to Home Depot and asked for some coroplast for the bottom part of the new cage then he went to Target to get the grid cubes that he needs along with twist ties and some fleas fabric before Mateo checked out and went back to the house when he looked up a how to video on YouTube when he followed the step by step instructions on how to make a better and larger cage for his guinea pigs when Mateo set up the cage and put everything from the old cage into the new cage when he took a picture and smiled when he set the piggies inside when he was very proud of himself for doing something without any help from TK or Judd even though he knew that they would help if Mateo asked. 

Halfway through the day 

Mateo went to the store to get everything that he would need to make dinner for TK and Owen as a thank you for helping him out so much when he’s never been truly happier than he was the last few months that he’s lived with one of his best friends and his dad. 

Mateo was coming inside from his car when he felt his arm has a sharp pain but Mateo ignored it when he thought it was nothing and if the pain gets any worse he’ll go to the hospital and get it checked out but for now he’s just got to continue with his planes to make dinner. Mateo was almost done with making dinner when he felt the pain in his arm getting worse when he didn’t know what he did to cause the pain when he thought back to earlier today when he was making the cage but couldn’t think of anything that he did to make his arm be in so much pain when Mateo checked his arm out and saw a little bruised starting to show up but Mateo just brushed it off as he’s used to getting bruised on the job when his body is filled with tiny bruises. 

Mateo was done with dinner when he couldn’t feel his arm anymore so Mateo grabbed his keys and headed to the hospital when he didn’t tell anyone where he was going when he knew they Owen and TK should be home soon and would be scared if Mateo wasn’t home. 

Mateo got to the hospital when he checked in and waited in the waiting room till his name got called as Mateo was still holding his arm very close to his chest afraid that if he moved it the pain would get worse. 

What Mateo didn’t know was that Carlos was at the hospital follow up with a case he was working on and was just about to head back to the station to do his paperwork before he went home but he stopped when he saw Mateo in the waiting room so Carlos walked over to his friend “Mateo?” Carlos said when Mateo looked up when he was in deep pain now and holding back his tears “hey Los, what’s up?” Mateo asked when Carlos sat down next to his friend “I was just heading back to the station before I go see you and TK.” Carlos told Mateo who shook his head “what are you doing here?” Carlos asked when he didn’t see Owen or TK “my arm hurts but I don’t know why and it hurts to move it and I can’t feel it.” Mateo said when Carlos pulled out his phone. 

“Don’t tell anyone I’m here, they don’t know and I don’t want anyone to worry about me.” Mateo told Carlos who looked at him with wide eyes “so you didn’t leave any message for Owen or TK?” Carlos asked when Mateo shook his head when Carlos shook his head when he didn’t understand why Mateo didn’t tell anyone because he knows that anyone from the team would be here with Mateo so he wasn’t alone. 

Carlos stayed with Mateo when they took Mateo to get an X-ray when Mateo didn’t move his arm as Carlos called his boyfriend who sounded worried when Mateo wasn’t answering his phone call or texts “Mateo is with me at the hospital.” Carlos told his boyfriend trying to calm him down “what do you mean he’s at the hospital?” TK asked when he didn’t understand why his little brother was at the hospital without telling him or his dad “he didn’t want anyone to worry about him so he just went himself to the hospital and I saw him just when I was about to leave to head to the station before I came over to your house.” Carlos said when Mateo was brought back into the room “he’s back into the room if you want to talk to him.” Carlos told TK who shook his head when Carlos pit his phone on speaker when TK talked to Mateo and told him that Owen and him will be there soon and they will talk about this when they get home before TK wasn’t upset with Mateo he just needed to understand why Mateo didn’t tell them anything because he thought they gained his trust. 

Owen and TK came into the room when Mateo looked at them when he knew he messed up like always “when do I need to leave by?” Mateo asked when Owen and TK looked at the younger man with wide eyes “you don’t need to leave buddy, we just need to have a chat when you get released about telling us when you are at the hospital because TK and I came home and didn’t see you and there was no note so we thought something bad happened to you till Carlos called TK and told him that you were at the hospital.” Owen said when he knew why Mateo did what he did because he’s used to being placed to the side of his parents lives but he now has a new family who cares about him “I’ll do better Owen, I’m sorry that I scared you and TK.” Mateo told his captain who hugged him while watching the arm. “Mateo you broke your arm, it’s a clean break so you can go home after we put a splint and warp on your arm and I want you to go see an orthopedic doctor for a follow up.” The doctor said when he shows the X-ray to everyone “how did he break his arm?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “it could be stress related or any extra pressure can break the bone, what Mateo dose for a living could cause a lot of injuries and he might of not know he broke it, it could just started as a crack in the bone that just grew till it finally broke.” The doctor told the crew when Mateo looked shy “how many weeks am I out for?” Mateo asked when the doctor smiled at him “six-eight weeks for the cast and a few weeks for physics therapy then you can go back to work.” The doctor said when Mateo shook his head before he looked at Owen “so I guess I’m grounded?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled at him “kinda, I’m just going to bring you with us to the station when we both have to work so we know where you are at all times, because this can’t happen again if you are ever in pain you call one of us or someone from the team so we can be with you.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head “sorry I didn’t want to be a bother.” Mateo told his caption who placed a hand on Mateo’s shoulder “you are never a bother, next time you just need to tell someone else so no one freaks out when we can’t find you.” Owen told his youngest son “I made dinner and now it’s cold!” Mateo told everyone when he covers his face “it’s ok we can heat up the dinner when we get home.” TK told his brother when he smiled at Mateo. 

Once Mateo got released from the hospital Owen took him back to the house while TK drove Mateo’s car back to the house when Carlos was going back to the station to finish out his paperwork before he came over to hangout with the boys. Owen got Mateo set up on the couch when he gave Mateo some Tylenol and water when Mateo told him thank you as they just hung out till TK got back to the house. 

TK came home when he smiled at his little brother and dad “so you have an appointment next week to get your cast.” Owen told Mateo who shook his head “any color?” Mateo asked when Owen shook his head “I don’t think that they can do a glow in the dark cast but besides that any color.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he’s had many casts threw his own life from playing baseball and being a daredevil. 

One week later 

TK took Mateo to get his cast since he has the day off “how’s your arm feeling?” TK asked when Mateo shrugged his shoulders “better, it’s a little itchy.” Mateo said when TK shook his head when they arrived at the clinic when TK got all the paperwork that they needed before they headed inside when TK checked Mateo in when the nurse handed TK a stack of paperwork that needs to be filled out “you know this is a waste of trees, maybe go digital.” TK said when the nurse looked at him “look sir if it was up to me I would be glad to go digital, trust me it’s a true waste of the environment but we don’t have the funds to get a few iPads which would make it so much easier.” The nurse told TK who shook his head before he joined Mateo when TK helped Mateo fill out all the forms before TK returned to the desk when the nurse told them that Mateo is next up.

Mateo got a bright green cast with some blue strips when TK smiled at his little brother “how many weeks till we have to come back?” TK asked when the nurse smiled at the brothers “come back in a month and we can do any X-ray to make sure Matoe’s arm is healing and well either put a shorter cast on or give Mateo an arm guard with light activity till his arm is fully healed.” The nurse said when TK told her thank you as they got all the paperwork together and headed to the nurses station to make a new appointment before they headed to the house where TK made them lunch and they just watched TV till Owen got home and they had a chill night before everyone went to bed “how much longer is Mateo ‘grounded’ for?” TK asked when Owen smiled at his son “he’s not grounded TK, he just needs to gain our trust and vise versa.” Owen told TK when he looked in on Mateo who was sleeping with his arm in the air as it was the best position with the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve only had one cast in my whole entire life and it was an urgent care cast so 2 ace bandages, a splint and a sling. 
> 
> TK and Ro have the same view on the climate so that’s why TK talked about how it’s a wast of paper when they are at the clinic. 
> 
> Thank you @LuckyDuck for the ideas for this chapter!


	9. Mateo’s birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a certain probie’s birthday when Owen and the crew was planing a party for Mateo behind his back. How will Mateo react when he finds out how much his family loves him?

TK and the crew were planning something special for Mateo since his birthday is coming up and TK wants to make it so special for his little brother “so Mateo has the day off on his birthday.” TK told his dad who shook his head when he was excited to celebrate his youngest son’s birthday “he doesn’t know they were planning something with the whole crew. He just thinks it’s just us when we get off work.” TK told his dad “we’re going to make it the best day he’s even had even if we all have to work.” Owen told his son who shook his head when he already opened the cake from a local bakery. 

After weeks of planning something for Mateo at Grace and Judd’s house after everyone gets off work the day was finally here when TK and Owen went to work and Mateo woke up with no one in the house when Mateo knew that they had work but he was hoping for a happy birthday text or a note so Mateo was a little hurt but he didn’t want anyone to know when Mateo picked up his piggies and petted them with a few tears in his eyes that he wiped away before he went to get breakfast when Mateo just hung out on the couch in a very deep depressive mood all day till TK and Owen came home when he hugged Mateo and told him to get changed because they have something important to do. 

After Mateo was dressed everyone went to Owen’s car when they headed to the party when Mateo was still upset that his family didn’t even send him any texts or call him. TK watched Mateo when he wished that he could spill the beans on what was going on but he promised that he would keep the secret. Owen pulled up the Judd and Grace’s house when he smiled at his boys when they got out of the car as TK texted everyone to hid when they did as they entered the house when it was dark when Mateo found a light switch when he turned the lights on as he heard “SURPRISE!” When everyone jumped out as Mateo was taken back when he looked at everyone as he broke down crying “I thought you guys forgot about my birthday!” Mateo said when everyone hugged him “never, we would never forget an important day like your birthday.” Paul said when Mateo shook his head “you only turn 25 one time a life.” TK told his little brother “sorry that we were so distant today, I didn’t want to give away the surprise.” Owen said when he felt bad knowing that Mateo was at home all alone on his birthday. 

After Mateo calmed down Mateo saw the cake that they got him when Mateo smiled as it had a little fire truck on it and that read “Happy 25th birthday probie!” Mateo told everyone thank you when he hugged everyone one last time before they had dinner as Mateo talked to everyone as he get better “what did you even do today?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when he didn’t want to tell his family how sad he was “I woke up and saw no note or texts so I just sat on the couch watched some Netflix’s and cried a bit.” Mateo said when Owen and TK walked over to Mateo and hugged him “why didn’t you call or text one of us?” Owen asked when Mateo shrugged “didn’t want to seem like a bother, I knew that you guys had work today so I just stayed on the couch, not even my bio family texted me so I just thought no one cared about me.” Mateo told everyone “we need to talk about your self worth and maybe a surprise party wasn’t the best idea with your new diagnoses mental health condition.” TK told his little brother when Owen shook his head as he wished that Mateo trusted them outside the job just like a few months ago when he went to the hospital for a broken arm and didn’t want anyone to know when Owen and Mateo had a very long talk about Mateo needed to trust the team with his life in and outside of work. 

Mateo opened his present when he smiled at Judd and Grace’s present when they got him a pass to their friends farm to ride some horses, Paul and Marjan got Mateo some gift carded to iTunes and Target when TK got Mateo a gift card to a sensory shop when Mateo smiled at him “now it’s time for my present.” Owen said when he placed a box in front of Mateo “you and TK had done so much for me.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “I think that you will like this one.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he was excited to see Mateo’s face when he opened the present from his dad. Mateo opened the box when he was so shocked and excited to see tickets to see his favorite band that is coming to town in a few weeks “these were out of stock!” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “I have a few friends that knew a few people.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when he hugged Owen “thank you!” Mateo said when Owen smiled and rubbed his back “your welcome buddy.” Owen said as TK hugged Mateo also. 

After everyone helped clean up everyone went home when Mateo was still smiling when he looked at all the presents form his real family as he was still hurt that his bio family didn’t want anything to do with him but he had his real family who loves him so much. “Michelle said that she sent her present to the house since she had a shift tonight.” Owen said when they made it back to the house “Carlos was sad that he missed your party so he told me to give you his present when we get inside.” TK said when Owen grabbed the box that was left in the mailbox along with the rest of the mail when Mateo smiled at the blue box as he placed it on the table when he opens the box as he saw the brown hedgehog with a note “Mateo! Happy birthday, sorry I couldn’t make it to your birthday party. I hope this hedgehog gives you a little joy on your special day, love Michelle.” Mateo smiled at the note when he hugged the hedgehog before he texted Michelle thank you for his present. TK handed Mateo Carlos’ present when he smiled at the envelope before he opened the card when he liked it before he saw the present which made him smile even more “it’s a gift card to a laser tag place in town that I wanted to try I guess Carlos heard me talking about it.” Mateo told his family who smiled at him when TK texted Carlos a few weeks ago that Mateo was talking about laser tag when Carlos sent him a winky face emoji. 

Mateo had a great birthday when it started off a little bit sad but it turned out great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Michelle got Mateo a “Send a Friend” for his birthday. 
> 
> Thank you @ocean for your idea!


	10. Mateo’s secret talent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo has a secret talent that he has been doing since he was a kid but not he’s getting back into it and Owen is very proud of him! 
> 
> Protective Owen  
> Sad Mateo  
> Proud Owen  
> Proud TK

Mateo just got an iPad Pro from the Apple store when he was saving up all his money for a while when he got the pencil also so it took him a while to get the iPad when he didn’t tell anyone that he has been draw comics books since he was 12 as a way to help him with his home life when he drew some very good ones and was offers to publish a few but his parents said no and that he needs a real job and not a hobby so Mateo gave up his dream of being a comic book artist but recently Mateo has found a way to get back into making comic books and most of them are based on the rescues that they do when Mateo is making a 126 comic book with his whole crew in it. 

Mateo was in his room drawing on his iPad when Owen stood in the doorway when he watched Mateo with his headphones on and Mateo was very focused on what ever he was doing so Owen waked in and looked over Mateo’s shoulder when he was suprised but in a good way when Owen didn’t know that his son could draw when he was very good. 

Owen smiled when Mateo looked up as he jumped “hey cap! I didn’t see you there.” Mateo said when he put his iPad to the side of his bed and took his headphones off “why didn’t you tell us that you where such a great artist?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at his iPad and mumbled something “what was that bud I can’t hear you if you mumble.” Owen told Mateo “my parents told me to get a real job and stop dreaming on a hobby.” Mateo told his captain “well that’s bull because you are such a great artist and you have a real talent!” Owen told Mateo. 

“I was offered a comic book deal when I was a teen but my parents said no so I just gave up.” Mateo said when Owen sat next to him “I’m sorry buddy, that wasn’t right of them to tell you that.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head “do you still have the number of the company that wanted to publish your comic?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head when he pulled it up on his phone before he gave it to Owen who smiled at him. 

Owen called the publisher when he told them they Mateo was offered a deal a few years ago and was told no but he’s living with some family that is very supportive of him so he wants him to go for his dream when the company wanted Mateo to email them some of his drawings and they will go from there when Owen told them thank you when he smiled at Mateo. 

Few weeks later! 

Mateo was at work when he was cleaning the rig when his phone rang as he got it when it was the publisher calling to have a meeting with Mateo and Owen when Mateo was excited when he went to go tell Owen the good news as Owen was excited when Mateo looked happy when Owen hugged him “what are we so excited about?” TK asked when Owen looked at Mateo “I have a meeting about a certain deal that I’m thinking about doing.” Mateo said when Owen shook his head when he wanted to surprise the crew with some comic books if Mateo gets the deal with the comic book company “that’s cool buddy! I’m excited for you!” TK told Mateo when he hugged his brother. 

The deal 

Mateo and Owen went downtown to the publisher office when Mateo looked scared as he was chewing on his fingers when Owen smiled at him when he handed Mateo one of his chewy necklaces when Mateo took it as he started chewing on his donut before they headed inside as Mateo brought his portfolio along “what if they don’t like my drawing?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled at his son “then it’s their loss and we’ll find a way to help you publish your drawing because those are so good buddy and they would be a fool not to take you as an artist.” Owen said when they made it into the elevator as Owen rubbed Mateo’s back “no matter what I’m very proud of you for shooting your shot.” Owen said when Mateo smiled at him. 

Few hours later 

Mateo came out when he was sad as he thought his art work was good but this company didn’t think so as Owen rubbed Mateo’s back “they don’t know that they are losing a great artist buddy so we’re not going to give up I’m going to help you get these drawings into an office so they can see your talent.” Owen told Mateo when he didn’t like the idea of his kids being sad “so let’s go home and we can just hangout if you can go take a nap because I’m very proud of you for giving it your all.” Owen said when Mateo looked at him with tears in his eyes “what if I’m not they good and I lost my touch?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at him “you didn’t lose your touch buddy, how would you feel about making your drawing into a story book? All about being first responders?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head “but I have a hard time with writing.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “take your time don’t put a lot of pressure on yourself.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when he was tired. 

Few months later. 

Mateo worked with an author to help him come up with a story idea with his pictures when they came up with a very cute story about the 126 which they are going to sell in bookstores in Austin along with keep some to give to children when they visit the 126 “I knew they you could do it buddy, you just needed to put some faith in yourself.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when he seemed much happier. 

“what was the original deal?” TK asked when he looked at his dad and brother “it was going to be a comic book but the company that originally offered me the deal didn’t like my art work so dad and I found a way to make my drawings come to life.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at Mateo when he’s never called him dad before so he was excited when Mateo looked at him “what?” Mateo said when Owen hugged him “you called me dad for the first time.” Owen said when Mateo looked scared “sorry I didn’t mean to.” Mateo said when Owen hugged him tighter “don’t ever say sorry for calling me dad because you are my son and have been since you stepped foot into the 126 for the first time.” Owen said when he kissed the top of Mateo’s head when the family smiled as Mateo showed TK some of his drawings when TK smiled at his little brother and kissed his head when he was proud of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @ocean for giving me the idea!


	11. Halloween at the 126!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween time at the 126.

Pumpkin carving contest

Mateo was very excited to celebrate Halloween with the team when they went to get pumpkins so they were going to have a pumpkin carving contest where the winner wins $100 to Amazon and Mateo really wanted to win so he could buys some books for some local teachers who need more books for their classrooms “ok here are the rules.” Owen started when everyone looked at him “you all have 90 minutes to plane out and carve your pumpkins may the best pumpkin win!” Owen said when everyone got started when Mateo drew on his pumpkin what he wanted as a design when he was going for scary but not to scary when his art skills will come into play when TK was going to put Buttercup on his pumpkin while Judd was going to do a cowboy hat, Paul was going to do an epic looking pumpkin, Marjan was just going to go all out on her pumpkin when she was going to make it have earrings with some of the pumpkins pieces. 

Mateo took his time when he was the last to carve his pumpkin when he went into details with his design “you guys have 45 minutes left.” Owen said when he was walking around and looking at all the different pumpkins that his team was making when TK was almost done while he just needed to carve one more eye then he was done when Judd was done with his pumpkin, Paul’s pumpkin looked so good with some scary elements, Marjan was just putting the part parts of her earrings on “probie is working harder than anyone.” TK said when he smiled at his little brother who didn’t look up when he was so focused on his pumpkin. 

Owen called time when Mateo just finished his pumpkin when everyone brought them to the judging table with Carlos, Grace and Michelle being the judges “oh this is going to be interesting!” TK told the team when he smiled at his boyfriend “I’m not taking any bribes from anyone.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “would I ever bribe you?” TK asked when everyone said “yes!” When TK turned red “whatever, let’s just get this over with so we can eat.” TK said when one by one everyone talked about their pumpkins as the judges where blown away by Mateo’s pumpkin when he drew the Austin skyline on his pumpkin and carved out every little detail “it’s not my best work but I only had a certain amount of time.” Mateo said when the team hugged him “all in favor of giving Mateo the gift card?” Owen asked when everyone raises their hands.

“You deserve it buddy!” Owen told Mateo who smiled at him “thank dad.” Mateo said when he smiled “what are you going to buy with your gift card?” Judd asked “some books for some local teachers for their classrooms.” Mateo said when everyone smiled at him “that’s great buddy, I’m sure they will be very happy for the donation.” TK said as he looked at the team “we normally do a can food drive for the food bank so why don’t we also add a book drive?” Owen asked when everyone shook their heads when Mateo was so happy “are you sure? I know that the food bank needs a lot of food and this gift card can buy a lot of books.” Mateo said when everyone looked at him “Mateo we want to help, you could have used that gift card on yourself but instead you decided to do something to help someone else in need.” Owen said when he was very proud of his son. 

Mateo was on Amazon when he looked at all the books for the classroom when he was going to buy books for a 5th grade teacher and a kindergarten teacher when Mateo added a few books to his cart “how many books do you have?” TK asked when Mateo showed TK the 10 books “so far I have five for the kindergarten class and five for the 5th grade class.” Mateo told his brother when TK smiled at him “that’s great buddy!” TK said when Mateo looked happy with the books he wanted to add to the school. 

Trick or treating and drives. 

The fire station was hosting a trick or treating event for the kids in their neighborhood when it was also a food and book drive when Mateo already got 200 books to add to the donations when Owen made a post on the fire station's social media’s “thank you for donation books.” One of the teachers said when Mateo told her that she’s welcome as Mateo bought books about diversity along with some books about disabilities so there was a book for every student. 

All in all they got over $500 for the food bank and over $300 to go buy books when Mateo was happy when they were going to make the book drive a yearly thing to add to their can food drive. Mateo stood on the back of the rig when he made an announcement “I want to thank everyone for helping me with the book drive, we can get the teachers so many books, so thank you!” Mateo said when everyone clapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Luckyduck for your idea!


	12. Sick day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a twist on the sick day stories. 
> 
> Mateo has a cold for a few days and it’s not getting any better so one night it gets worse leading to Michelle and her team coming to the rescue.

Mateo has had a cold for a few days but kept it at bay when Owen and TK kept an eye on him just in case Mateo needs to go to the doctors.

Mateo woke up around 2:30 with a deep cough   
that got caught in his throat when Mateo sat straight up and held his chest when Mateo was wheezing and turning slightly blue as TK ran into Mateo’s room and helped Mateo get the mucus broken up when he patted his back “come on buddy.” TK said when Owen was in the doorway with his phone in his hand waiting to see if he needed to call 9-1-1 for help when Mateo looked like he was still struggling to breathe when Owen called for an ambulance “Michelle’s team is on the way buddy.” Owen said while he sat next to Mateo “can you please go unlock the front door?” Owen asked TK who shook his head when he rushed downstairs unlocked the door then rushed upstairs when TK texted Michelle to just come inside. 

Michelle and her team came inside when they came upstairs when Mateo looked very sick “hey buddy, how are you doing?” Michelle asked when she looked at Mateo “he can’t breathe.” Owen said when Mateo looked up “don’t worry buddy I’ll give you some oxygen and something to help you break up the mucus in your lungs.” Michelle said when Tim handed the oxygen tank and mask over when Michelle placed it on Mateo when TK helped Mateo hold the mask up to his face “just take a few breaths buddy while I hook up the medication.” Nancy said when Mateo shook his head. 

After a few minutes of meds Mateo looked slightly better but still not doing his best “do you want us to take him to the hospital?” Michelle asked Owen when Mateo was curled up with his head in TK’s shoulder “do you want to go to the hospital?” Owen asked Mateo who shook his head “do you want your dad to take you by car or in the ambulances?” Michelle asked Mateo who pointed to Owen “ok buddy I’ll get some clothes on then we can go get you checked out.” Owen told Mateo who shook his head when TK kissed the top of Mateo’s head. 

Michelle and her team made sure that Mateo was in the car before they headed back to the station. “text me an update on our probie.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head when he was very worried about Mateo “I’ll send a group text to the group and let everyone know how Mateo is doing.” Owen said when Mateo was wrapped up in a blanket. 

Owen and Mateo made it to the hospital Owen helped Mateo out of the car when they walked to the entrance when Owen helped Mateo into a chair before Owen checked Mateo in when they waited as it was a quiet night so they should be in the back soon. 

Mateo was called back when they headed to an exam room when Mateo walked back with his blanket around him. Mateo sat on the bed while the nurse did her work up. “Captain Michelle Blake did an exam on him and she decided that Mateo should come to the hospital to get checked out.” Owen said when the nurse shook her head when Mateo still was slightly wheezy “dad?” Mateo asked when he sounded out of breath “yeah buddy?” Owen asked when Mateo pointed to his chest “does it hurt?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head “I’ll get the doctor in here and I’ll see if he wants to do a chest X-ray.” The nurse said when Owen told the nurse thank you while standing next to Mateo and rubbed his hair. 

Many hours later 

Mateo got a chest X-ray and blood work done when Mateo looked very tired. “Do you want to take a nap?” Owen asked Mateo “so tired.” Mateo told Owen “you can take a nap buddy.” Owen told Mateo when Mateo said ok when he closed his eyes while Owen fixed a blanket on Mateo. 

Mateo took a nap while Owen talked to the doctor “Mateo has pneumonia so I’m going to provide him with some meds that should help knock it out of his system.” Owen said thank you when he looked at Mateo “I’m going to give him a nebular treatment before he can go home.” The doctor said when Owen told him thank you before he went to go sit down with Mateo. 

Owen texted Michelle to see if she knows anyone who has a nebular machine for Mateo when Michelle told Owen that she could drop one off from the station on her way home from work “dad?” Mateo said when Owen looked up from his phone “hey buddy how are you feeling?” Owen asked when Mateo tried to sit up when Owen helped him when Marie’s color looked better “when can I go home?” Mateo asked “they want to give you a breathing treatment then we can go home.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when TK texted Mateo just to see how he’s doing when Owen told Mateo what he has when Mateo texted TK “I thought we were doing everything right?” Mateo said when Owen shook his head when he kept Mateo on cold medicine and made sure he drank enough water to help kick the cold out of Mateo’s system “I did to buddy, I know that you are more prone to sickness so we have been very careful when you are sick and keep you in isolation as much as we can.” Owen said when Mateo just wanted to go home to his piggies and sleep in his bed and cuddle his stuffed hedgehog. 

Many hours later 

Mateo got discharged from the hospital around 7am when Owen took Mateo home when the family had the day off when TK was waiting for Mateo “do you want to hangout in the living room or your room?” Owen asked when Mateo said his room when Mateo was very tired again when TK helped Mateo upstairs to Mateo’s room when TK helped Mateo get his shoes off when Mateo feel asleep so TK placed the comfort on Mateo and kissed his head. 

TK went to his room and went back to sleep when TK also had his door open so he could hear Mateo if he needed anything while Owen went to his room and took a nap.

Mateo woke up when he looked around his room as if he didn’t know where he was “hey buddy how was your nap?” TK asked when he was standing in the doorway with a cup of tea “better, how long was I asleep?” Mateo asked “just a few hours, dad is still asleep so we can hangout in the living room and watch tv.” TK said when he helped Mateo out of his covers which Mateo got twisted in “but first do you want to get into some comfy clothes?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when TK helped Mateo find the warmest pjs that Mateo owns when TK bought Mateo a pair of Monsters Inc onesie pjs as a gag gift which Mateo loves so much when TK has a matching pair of Sully. 

Owen found the boys on the in their Disney onesies which means Owen took a picture of them together “how are two monster sons doing?” Owen asked when the boys looked at him “it’s a sick day dad, no care in the world.” TK told Owen “I know, trust me we can be lazy today.” Owen said when he joined the boys on the couch when they would watch movies and order food in or have someone bring food by and Mateo would take his meds while taking it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LuckyDuck for this chapter idea! 
> 
> Yes I did just order my Halloween costume off Amazon and it’s a Stitch Onesie PJs!


	13. Prank gone wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo gets “pranked.” By a few of the firefighters in the station. 
> 
> Protective team  
> Papa bear Owen   
> Used of profanity

Mateo was in the kitchen of the fire station when he was doing the dishes from lunch while everyone else was in the loft watching TV when TK overheard someone talking about pranking someone on the team which wasn’t a good idea because either Judd or Paul will not be happy since they are so overprotective of the crew so nothing gets past them “why not probie? He has no friends so it’s not like anyone would care if we prank him.” Jasper told Nicky “how about you two shut up and get back to work before the captain hears you talk about pranking his son!” TK said when everyone looked at TK “why do you care so much about probie? Hasn’t he caused enough issues? Who takes in a probie in the first place? He's a big boy he can take care of himself.” Nicky said when TK was clenching his fists when Judd and Paul had to calm TK down so he didn’t get himself in trouble with Owen “easy brother it’s just us.” Judd told TK who looked at him “I’m going to.....” TK started when he looked at Mateo who looked sad “oh buddy it’s not you, it’s those idiots who think that they can bully you on our watch.” TK said when he hugged his little brother “what a baby!” Jasper said when Judd and Paul took care of Nicky and Jasper while TK calmed Mateo and himself down. 

Owen caught wind of the pre planned prank when he wasn’t happy because even if it wasn’t his son he didn’t want anyone to feel like they can prank anyone in the station just to be mean. 

Owen went to go check on his team when Mateo was on the couch in between Judd and TK when they looked in an older brother's mood “can I talk to Mateo without anyone else following him?” Owen asked when he wanted to get Mateo alone so they could talk about what happened when TK stood up and almost followed Mateo toll Judd held his arm “he’ll be fine, it’s your dad he knows what he is doing.” Judd told TK who shook his head when Mateo went with Owen to his office when they talked for a while as Owen talked about what Nicky and Jasper said wasn’t true and how everyone loved and cared about Mateo. 

Owen held a meeting with everyone while Mateo was in Owen’s office working on some paperwork when Owen didn’t look happy “Mateo is in my office and will be in my office for the rest of the afternoon because someone thought it was a good idea to try and prank him out of spite. I don’t know about you guys but I don’t like when I hear that someone from my team is purposely being mean to someone.” Owen said while Jasper and Nicky were smiling while TK was about to deck them “Tyler no. Unless you want to go home and be suspended without pay.” Owen told TK who looked at his dad when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Paul “how about after work Carlos , Mateo, you and I go to dinner?” TK said ok when he was still upset with the team but being out with his boyfriend, little brother and best friend will definitely put TK in a good mood. 

Nicky and Jasper left Mateo alone for the rest of the day but they knew that Mateo, Owen and TK had different days off so they will get Mateo when TK and Owen are not at work. 

Few days later 

Mateo came to work when he smiled at his friends when they were making breakfast for the team when Mateo looked happy “hey probie how are you doing?” Jasper asked when he was being too friendly for Mateo’s liking “I’m good.” Mateo said when he looked at Judd “can you help me out with something in the supply room?” Jasper asked when Mateo said sure as Nicky and Jasper looked at each other when they were going to prank Mateo when they knew how much Mateo hates small spaces “probie make sure that you have your phone on you.” Paul said when he didn’t trust the two firefighters “he doesn’t need it!” Nicky said when Paul looked at Nicky “be safe Mateo.” Judd said when he also didn’t trust Nicky and Jasper also “I’ll call Owen and tell him that some shady things are going down.” Marjan said when the boys shook their heads. 

Mateo was in the supply room when he was looking for extra supplies for the ambulance when the door closed behind him which made Mateo turn around “hey I’m in here!” Mateo said when he banged on the door when Mateo heard laughing on the other side “how long should we keep Owen’s whipped boy in there?” Nicky asked Jasper “who cares he is just faking his anxiety issues.” Jasper told Nicky when Mateo heard this when he was about to freak out “can somebody please help me? I promise I won’t tell my dad anything.” Mateo said when Nicky and Jasper walked away. 

Judd and Paul were waiting for Mateo to come back from the supply room when Nicky and Jasper came back laughing when Judd texted Mateo’s phone which was on the counter “shit! Probie!” Judd said when he ran to the supply room “Mateo if you can hear me buddy please knock on the door.” Judd said when Mateo didn’t knock when Owen rushed in “where is Mateo?” Owen asked when Judd was working on unlocking the door “Mateo buddy if you can hear me it’s dad. We are working on getting you out of the supply room.” Owen told Mateo when Judd found the key and unlocked the door when Owen saw Mateo just sitting on the floor “hey buddy it’s your dad.” Owen said when Mateo didn’t look up when Owen did his best to make sure that Mateo isn’t going to freak out “dad?” Mateo asked when Owen sat next to Mateo “hey buddy, I heard that Nicky and Jasper were mean to you.” Owen said “it’s nothing, they just tricked me into helping them.” Mateo told Owen “I know buddy, how about we go home and we can watch ‘The Mandalorian.’ I know that you and TK love that show.” Owen said “what about work?” Mateo asked “you will take a sick day.” Owen said when Mateo said ok when Owen helped Mateo up and helped Mateo to the car before Owen told Judd to stay with Mateo while he deals with Nicky and Jasper which wasn’t pretty “you two my office now!” Owen said when he headed upstairs and closed his door. 

Owen gave Nicky and Jasper a week of suspension without pay along with saying sorry to Mateo “I don’t feel like what we did was very bad, Mateo just needs to toughen up and not be so sensitive about a prank.” Jasper told Owen “I don’t think you working in this house would be a great idea so why don’t I find you a new house that will take you and Nicky because I don’t want anyone who will be mean to anyone in this house.” Owen told Nicky and Jasper “no one is going to take us, this was our last house in Austin.” Nicky told Owen “tough, you should have thought of that before you two decided to bully a member of the team.” Owen said when Jasper told Owen “this is just because your son is a f** and your other son is an idiot who needs his daddy to come to the rescue!” Jasper told Owen when Owen looked at him “either you clean out your lockers or I’ll have the cops come and escort you off the property.” Owen told Nicky and Jasper when Nicky pulled Jasper to the door and headed to the lockers. 

Owen went downstairs when he saw Mateo in the car with Judd talking to him “I keep failing at being a firefighter, my dad should just cut me loose and find me another house so he doesn’t have to deal with me.” Mateo said when Owen overheard this “nope, you are going to take a week off and we’re going to talk to your therapist about how we can better help you.” Owen said when Judd shook his head “I don’t want you to leave because two people decided to lock you in the closet and hide the key so we couldn’t get you out right away.” Judd said “what if they come back?” Mateo asked “I fired them, they can’t come back because of their actions and what they said.” Owen told Judd and Mateo “get better brother, I miss when you are not yourself.” Judd told Mateo with a smile “Tommy offered to help if needed.” Owen told Judd “I’ll text him, we’re already three people down.” Judd told Owen who said ok when Mateo looked at Owen “ready to go home?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head when Owen pulled out of the parking lot “what about my car?” Mateo asked when Owen looked at his son “TK will get your car later.” Owen told Mateo when Mateo said ok. 

TK was getting breakfast dishes done when Owen walked in with Mateo “hey buddy, dad said that those assholes were mean to you and locked you in a closet?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head “they tricked me into thinking they needed help when they were just going to be mean.” Mateo said when TK hugged his little brother “ why don’t we turn on Disney plus and watch ‘The Mandalorian'? We can watch with our baby Yodas.” TK said when Mateo said ok when they headed to their rooms and got everything they needed to bing their show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LuckyDuck for this idea!


	14. Mateo’s bad day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo wakes up in a mood when no one can understand why as Mateo is always in a good mood. 
> 
> What causes Mateo to be this way? Will he tell Owen and TK what is going on?

Mateo woke up from a text from his parents which put Mateo in a very bad mood which is very rare since Mateo is always in a good mood Mateo also saw that his phone wasn’t charged so Mateo got mad “stupid phone!” Mateo said when TK checked on Mateo “hey Mateo everything good?” TK asked when Matoe looked at TK “everything is fine!” Mateo told TK who said ok when this isn’t the sweet Mateo so TK left Mateo alone hoping that whatever was bugging Matoe would pass before they got to work. 

TK was very wrong as Mateo’s mood didn’t change even a little bit as Owen ever asked if everything was ok which Mateo said yes as Owen said ok when he didn’t want to make Mateo even more upset then he was “you know that you can tell us anything right bud?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head before Mateo took his bowl to the sink and got his shoes on when TK looked at Owen “I know, hopefully being at work and around the crew will put Mateo in a better mood.” Owen told TK. 

When they got to work Mateo didn’t even say hi to anyone when he went straight to the locker room and got changed “what crawled up probie’s butt?” Judd asked when TK shrugged his shoulder “he’s been like that since he woke up.” TK told Judd who shook his head before they headed some commotion. 

“I don’t mean to!” Mateo yelled when one of the firefighters looked at Mateo “I don’t know what your problem is but you need to stop!” Brian told Mateo who looked at Brian before TK and Judd looked at each other trying to defuse the situation when TK took Mateo to the bunk room so he could cool down.

Judd dealt with the other firefighter so he didn’t take Mateo’s head off “dad isn’t going to be happy if you get into a fight with someone over stupid little things.” TK told Mateo “it’s not stupid little things.” Mateo told TK “then tell us what’s wrong because we all are worried and want to help you.” TK told Mateo who crossed his arms over his chest not saying a word “fine I’ll give you a few minutes to cool down then I’ll be back so we can talk.” TK told Mateo who didn’t say anything which made TK worried because Mateo is so open with everyone. 

10 minutes later 

TK went to check on Mateo who looked the same but had his phone in his hands and about to crush it “hey don’t break your phone.” TK told Mateo “gosh can’t you leave me alone!” Mateo told TK which made TK sad “I’m just trying to help.” TK told Mateo.

“I don’t need help!” Mateo said when Owen came in as he could hear the yelling from his office “Mateo whatever is going on you need to tell someone because this isn’t going to work, we are a team let alone a family so if someone is hurting then we need to know so we can help.” Owen said when Mateo nodded his head when he showed the constant texts from his parents.

“They won’t leave me alone and I can’t seem to get their words out of my head.” Mateo told Owen “so you took it out on everyone and everything that you came in contact with?” Owen asked when Matoe looked at the floor and shook his head “sorry.” Mateo told Owen and TK “it’s ok but you will not be let off easy, I heard that you almost started a fight with Brian so I want you to sit in the bunk room without your phone and think about other ways that you could have told us that’s wrong and how next time you will do better.” Owen told Mateo.

“So what like a time out?” Mateo asked when Owen shook his head “I’m not a little kid.” Mateo told Owen with a pout on his face “sometimes I even have to give TK some time to think if he’s having a bad day,don’t think of it as a little kid’s punishment think of it as a way to better yourself.” Owen said when Mateo said ok when he handed his phone over to TK when TK read all the texts.

“Dad these are not normal, they are threats to Mateo.” TK told Owen who looked at the texts “call Carlos and see if he knows anyone who works in the threatening texts.” Owen said “you still have to think but now we can help you and make sure that your parents can never send you this kind of message again.” Owen told Mateo who shook his head when he laid down on his bed. 

Carlos came over when he talked to Mateo as he had another office with him who works with these kind of text messages “Mateo it’s ok, your parents can’t hurt you.” Carlos told the young man who shook his head “I went to bed just fine and now I wake up to the message that my life is in danger.” Mateo told Carlos when Mateo was about to have a panic attack when TK and Owen worked on calming Mateo down as it took a while but they finally got Mateo to calm down enough that he could talk to Carlos. 

Carlos headed back to the police station when he felt bad for his friend as Mateo is such a sweet guy and he didn’t deserve the hate messages that he got from his parents.

Owen and TK kept a close eye on Mateo for the rest of the day when Mateo seems to be doing better but still had issues when someone said something to loud around him or touch him which Owen didn’t like when Judd and Paul took a turn keeping an eye on Mateo for Owen and TK who was in the office talking of ways to help Mateo.

“He seems fine if you look at him but he’s very jumpy.” TK told Owen who nodded his head “yeah, he does have another therapist appointment on Friday so hopefully he feels comfortable talking about today.” Owen said when TK nodded his head when he looked at Mateo who was in the kitchen. 

After work Mateo was tired when Owen just let Mateo go to his room when Mateo was better at the end of the day when Carlos did say that they have something for the report to help with Mateo’s case against his parents. 

TK went to go check on Mateo who was playing with his piggies as he looked very calm at the moment when TK smiled as Mateo was happy for the first time today as Mateo looked up and waved TK in so TK played with the piggies till dinner time when TK and Mateo headed downstairs “I’m sorry for the way I acted today, it was the texts and my phone didn’t charge so I was just in a bad mood.” Mateo told Owen and TK who smiled “we all have bad days bud, so hopefully tomorrow you can have a better day and Carlos is said that we have some good news against your parents.” Owen said when Mateo smiled as TK smiled at his little brother. 

After dinner Everyone watched TV when Owen had the day off along with Mateo so Mateo would go with Owen to his chemo treatment since TK has to work.


	15. Owen’s chemo appointment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo goes with Owen to his chemo treatments while TK is at work.

Owen and Mateo got up and ready for the day when TK already left for work when Mateo looked scared when he’s never been with Owen for his treatments but TK left a list of things to bring along including something that TK brings along for the treatment which made Mateo smile. 

Owen looked at Mateo who was standing in the kitchen with the backpack filled with everything that TK brings along “TK said that you know what’s in the backpack.” Mateo said when Owen smiled as he was dressed in just a hoodie and sweats along with some converse while Mateo was wearing something similar with his Vans “don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Owen told Mateo who said ok.

Owen and Mateo headed to the car when Owen drove as Mateo will drive back when TK told Mateo that Owen is normally tired after a treatment. 

Mateo looked at Owen when he had a question “I can feel something is on your mind.” Owen said when Mateo sighed “does it hurt?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled “no buddy, it just makes me tired.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when they got to the treatment center and headed inside.

Mateo looked around as Owen smiled as he could tell that Mateo is scared “it’s going to be fine.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when the nurse smiled at Owen when they headed back as Mateo sat across from Owen who was in the chair getting hooked up to the machine “who is this cutie?” The nurse asked when Owen smiled at Mateo “my other son Mateo.” Owen said as the nurse smiled at Mateo as Mateo looked at the nurse and smiled back “I didn’t know that you had another son?” The nurse said when Owen told the whole story of how Mateo came into living with TK and Owen. 

Mateo was sitting in the chair when Owen and him where taking about anything when Mateo told Owen about his siblings “we have my brother Ralph he’s 5 years older than me and then there is Tina she’s 10 years older than me and then there is me who is the youngest of the family.” Mateo told Owen who smiled.

“Do you see them?” Owen asked when Mateo said no “they took my parents side and don’t believe in me.” Mateo told Owen “I’m sorry buddy, you are a great guy and I don’t understand why your family treats you so bad.” Owen told Mateo “it’s ok I haven’t seen them since they moved out and we hardly ever text.” Mateo told Owen when Mateo looked at the floor.

“After I’m done I’m going to hug you.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when Owen was almost done with his treatment. 

Owen stood up and hugged Mateo who melted into Owen “when we get home we can just hangout and watch TV.” Owen said when Mateo took the keys when Owen looked tired “TK told me to make sure that you drink something when we get home becuse you need to stay hydrated.” Mateo told Owen who said ok. 

Mateo drove them home and helped Owen inside and to the couch when Owen said thank you. Mateo brought over a water bottle to Owen who smiled “are you cold? TK left me a list of things to do after your treatment and he said that you could be cold or hot. I'm not sure it’s a long list.” Mateo said when Owen smiled “how about you just sit down next to me and just relax.” Owen said when Mateo did. 

TK come home from work when he saw Mateo and Owen asleep on the couch with Mateo sleeping with his head on Owen’s shoulder when TK smiled at his little brother as TK did his best to be quiet so he didn’t wake them up. 

Owen woke up when he felt his shoulder with his extra pressure as he looked at Mateo and smiled as TK was sitting at the counter in the kitchen watching some tv on his iPad “hey, how was work?” Owen asked when TK looked up “good how was the treatment center?” TK asked when Owen careful placed Mateo’s head on the couch before Owen got up and headed to the counter and sat next to TK.

Owen and TK talked about what Mateo told Owen “that’s rough but he had his family who cares about him.” TK told Owen “I know, can we talk about your lists that you made for when I go to treatment?” Owen asked when TK looked up “I like to be organized.” TK told Owen who smiled “I know but your brother was trying to do everything on the list when we got home.” Owen told TK “maybe I should make the list shorter?” TK asked when Owen said yes. 

Mateo woke up when he looked around when he saw Owen and TK in the kitchen talking “your mom is coming to town to check in on you.” Owen told TK when TK smiled “I can’t wait to show mom all of downtown.” TK said when Mateo looked at his hands when he didn’t know if he should go back to his apartment or stay here. 

Owen heard noise from the couch when Mateo was sitting up “hey buddy how’s was your nap?” TK asked when Mateo said good “do I have to go home?” Mateo asked when Owen and TK looked at Mateo “why would you go anywhere they isn’t your home?” Owen asked when Mateo shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something.

“What?” TK asked “your mom is coming to town.” Mateo said when TK and Owen smiled “yeah and we have enough room for everyone.” Owen told Mateo “what if she doesn’t like me?” Mateo asked when Owen and TK looked at eachother “my mom had a soft spot for my friends and she knows all about you. I told her all about you and she’s super excited about meeting you.” TK told Mateo who smiled “you sure?” Mateo asked when TK and Owen said yes which made Mateo feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and Coments love you guys!
> 
> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
